The instant invention relates to mailing machines and more particularly to a tape dispensing module which is removable from the mailing machine for purposes of loading tape into the module.
In mailing machines having postage meters therein, provisions are made for the printing of a postage indicia on tape as well as on envelopes. For the most part, such machines are used primarily for the printing of envelopes and the leading end of the tape is maintained out of the path of travel of the envelope through the printing station. When a printed tape strip is desired, the movement of the tape from its normal position of rest must be in timed relation to the cyclic rotation of the postage meter print drum bearing the postage indicia, so that the printed indicia will be properly positioned on the tape when the tape is severed to form the strip. Positive control of the tape to maintain this relationship between the movement of the tape and rotation of the print drum is also necessary to ensure a complete and legible postmark impression with each machine operation.
Loading of the tape into the mailing machine has posed many problems for the user of the mailing machine. In many mailing machines, the tape has to be loaded directly into the machine, which, owing to its size and configuration, makes installation of the tape into the machine and positioning of the lead end of the tape in proper starting orientation a difficult procedure. There are machines which include tape housings which slide or swing out from the mailing machine, which facilitates installation of the tape, but orienting and maintaining the lead end of the tape in proper starting position still remains a problem.
The instant invention therefore provides a removable tape dispensing module which overcomes all of the foregoing problems associated with loading and orienting tape into a mailing machine by being completely removable from the mailing machine and by incorporating therein a device for clamping the lead end of the tape when the module is outside the mailing machine.